Fairytail gone Bad
by Greys4ever
Summary: Meredith world falls apart when Derek goes Abuse this is my first Story in English!
1. Chapter 1

Fairytal Gone Bad

I stood in the bedroom Derek and I had shared since our wedding night three years ago. Every fiber of my being is shaken from the fight we had just engaged in. We´ve had arguments in the past, some of them rather heated, but none of them like the one we had just had. He had come home late again, and I couldn´t keep quiet, not when there wasn´t a reason for his tardiness. If it was just the two of us, I might have kept ignoring it. It wasn´t just us though; we had a two year old daughter, Melinda Grace. She´s my everything, the one thing I had done right in life, and I would do anything for her; even hang on to a marriage that was quickly going south.

"You can´t keep doing this Derek,"I said again, knowing that he probably wasn´t really hearing me. "Melinda needs her father"

"She has me" Derek snapped, his eyes a cold blue I didn´t recognize. He had changed, grown more aloof, over the years to the point that I didn´t know him anymore. "I´m right here, right in front of you."The cockiness is something I would have expected from Mark Sloan, not Derek. "What more do you want?"

"What I want is for you to come home when you say you´re going to" I yelled, not caring any longer about keeping my cool. He had pushed me beyond remaining calm and if blowing up got a reaction out of him it would be worth it.

"I´m the Chief of Surgery, Meredith. Do you have any idea how much stress comes with that?"

The answer is the same as it always is. He´s under stress. He´s the Chief. It was a lame excuse at best, one I am sick of hearing. "Oh please, Derek, give me some credit."

"What do you want Meredith" His voice raised, higher than I had ever heard it. I flinched. He´s yelled before, but never directly at me, and never with that cold, hard look in his eyes.

"I want you to take more time for your family. I want Melinda to know her father. Do you want her to grow up thinking her father loves his job more than her? She needs you. I need you." I whispered, wrapping my arms around my middle. "We wanted this Derek. Our fairy tale. Don´t throw it away. Not for some job."

Derek sighed, his face relaxing. "I´ll be home at six tomorrow. We´ll do something as a family then. Happy?"

I relaxed. "Don´t be late, Derek. If you are, I´m going" I paused and took a deep breath. "If you can´t start keeping your promises I´m going to take Meli and leave."

There was only a moment of silence after I spoke my threat before his fist raised. I didn´t see it coming until it was too late. A burst of pain flashed through my head. In a haze of stupor and pain I stumbled into the wall and then slid to the ground. I sat there in disbelief. If I hadn´t been there, if I hadn´t felt him hit me, I wouldn´t have believed him, Derek Shepherd, capable of hurting me. "Derek?"

"You don´t get to threaten me," he hissed, crouching down so that our gazes were level. He gripped my chin in his fingers, digging his nails into my flesh. "I´m the boss, remember? I´m the Chief of Surgery. You´re a lowly resident who wouldn´t have made it as far as she has without her mommy´s name and me. I made you. Don´t forget that, and don´t threaten me again. If you do, you won´t like the consequences."

"You can´t do this" I whispered, yanking my face out of his grasp. It was like he was warped, like something had infected his mind with a disease that made him insane. The doctor in me wanted to examine all the scientific possibilities, but the woman and mother in me wanted as far from him as possible. "I won´t let you do this. I´m leaving."

I stood up, intent on doing just that. I made it half way to the door before he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me back. I let out a shriek at the pain radiating through my head. My shriek turned into a gasp as he slammed me into the wall once more, knocking the air from my lungs. "Where do you think you´re going?" he asked in an icy voice.

It took all my courage to say

"I'm going to Alex and Izzie's tonight."

My heart pounded as he asked me why.

"Do you really need to ask that? Do you honestly think after what you did I'm going to sleep in the same house as you?"

"You're not going anywhere," he said coldly, grabbing the collar of my shirt.

I let out a small cry as he slammed me against the wall. This time I braced myself for the blow that came.

It didn't hurt any less, but I was prepared.

I started to fight back, to tell him I was nobodies victim when I heard a familiar cry coming through the monitor on our night stand.

Melinda.

He stared at me for a moment and then relinquished his hold.

My body must have gone into shock, shutting down from the abuse it wasn't accustomed to, because I slid to the floor. I landed at an awkward angle, a sharp pain cutting through my wrist and hand.

For a moment I thought I had broken it, but a quick exam told me it was just bruised and would be sore for the next couple days.

I rose on my trembling legs and hurried out of the room, racing down the hall to Melinda's room.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything that had just happened seemed to consume my every thought. I couldn't believe it. Derek had hit me. I would have never thought he was capable of doing something so horrid. Yet, he was. I had the proof on my cheek, where his slap had left a bruise and cut through my skin. The worst of it all was he didn't even appear to be sorry. The man standing before me, the man who had marked me, wasn't the man I had fallen in love with.

As I walked down the hallway to Melinda's room I toyed with the idea of leaving. Only where would I go? Who would believe me when I told them what Derek had done? Nobody would. He was Derek Shepherd, a man known as McDreamy. I would have to stay. Perhaps it was a one time event. Perhaps he was stressed as he had said. I nodded to myself, yes. That was it exactly. He hadn't meant to hurt me, and I knew he would never hurt Melinda.

I entered the nursery and went immediently to the crib where my little girl was crying. Bending, I lift her from the bedding and wrinkled my nose. No mystery as to what had made her cry. Humming softly I took her to the changing table and laughed when she smiled up at me. I couldn't resist smiling back, even though it hurt my face to do so.

After I had changed her diaper, I carried her to the rocking chair in the corner of her room. Gently, I sank onto the padded seat and started singing what we affectionately called her good night song.

**Them that go shall get  
Them that don't shall lose  
So the bible said, and it still is news  
Mama may have, papa may have  
But God bless the child that's got his own  
That's got his own.**

Yes the strong get more  
While weak one's fade  
Empty pockets don't ever make the grade  
Mama may have, papa may have  
But God bless the child that's got his own  
That's got his own

Money, you've got lots of friends  
Crowding round the door  
When you're gone, spending ends  
They don't come no more  
Rich relations give  
Crust of bread and such  
You can help yourself,  
But don't take too much  
Mama may have, papa may have  
But God bless the child that's got his own  
That's got his own.  
He's just worrying about nothing  
Cause he's got his own. 

When I was sure she was asleep I laid her back in her crib and squared my shoulders. It was time to return to my own room, where Derek waited. I mentally prepared myself for what could be coming. I had no way of knowing which Derek I would find; the one I had married, or the one who was capable of hurting me.

As soon as I walked into our room he rose from the bed, where he had been sitting. "Meredith," he breathed. "I am so, so sorry. I don't know what happened, why I did it. I just…I'm sorry." He walked over and wrapped his arms around my tense body. I tried to relax but I couldn't. "You have to believe me, Mer. You have to believe how sorry I am. You believe me right?" I forced myself to nod, afraid of what he might do if I didn't. "I lost it, Mer. I lost it when you threatened to leave. I couldn't stand the thought of you and Mel leaving."

He pulled back and lowered his mouth to his. I'm not sure what to do. One part of me wanted to believe what he was saying and kiss him back; another part, the one that couldn't forget what he had done, what he had said, silently screamed no! I knew the scared part was the one I should listen to, but I was to frightened. So I let him kiss me. I pretended it was what I wanted as well, that everything was okay again even though it wasn't.

He pulled back again and looked down at my face. He frowned before leaving me to go to the bathroom off our room. He came back with a damp cloth, which he used to wipe away the traces of blood and my tears. It stung, but I fought hard not to flinch. "Does it hurt?" he asked gently, sounding more like the man I had married. I made myself shake my head no. He seemed relieved and even smiled. "It doesn't look too bad. I think it will disappear soon." . I nodded, not knowing how to respond. "We should go to bed," he suggested. I nodded again, murmured that I was tired and let him lead me to the bed we had shared so many wonderful nights in. Tonight wouldn't be one of those nights though.


End file.
